Forever Young
by soupus
Summary: JONAS Fic. They were meant to be together forever. She's his angel and he's her knight. You can't always live forever but you can be forever young. Two-shot.
1. Prequel

_2005_

Joe walked up the empty hospital hallway looking for something to do. Nick had gone in for some more analysis' and he honestly got bored of watching them stick in a needle in his brothers' arm and watch the blood go through the looptiloop Cather and into the tube. He had been walking for about ten minutes and now noticed he was in the children's wing.

He stopped when he heard soft singing.

"_You'll always be the one for me, my meant to be,_" the smooth voice sang.

"_Thanks Daniella, you always know how to make me feel better_," a child said.

Joe poked his head into the room and sitting on the bed of a little girl was a beautiful brunette.

"You think you can go to sleep now?" the older girl asked.

"Yeah, I think I can."

"Ok."

The girl kissed the younger girls' forehead then stood up. Joe quickly moved out of the room and waited for the girl to walk out.

"Hey," he said when she walked out.

"Hi," she said with a brilliant smile.

"I'm Joe."

"Nice to meet you Joe, I'm Daniella."

"I heard you singing in there. You're great."

"Well coming from a Jonas brother I'll take that as a really nice compliment."

"So you know who I am huh?"

She started down the hall.

"Every female on the face of this earth knows who you are and for the record I think you are great too."

"Thank you."

"So what is a superstar like you doing here?"

Joe followed her into the elevator.

"Nick came in for some blood tests."

"He has diabetes right?" Joe nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. We're here to support him and we know he'll get through it."

"He's just scared."

"Well I think every thirteen year old would be."

"Wow, you know our ages?"

"My sister is a Jonas fanatic. I know you are seventeen and Kevin is 18."

"You know my age. What's yours?"

"I'm seventeen too."

"Cool."

She smiled again making Joe's knees bubble.

"So…" he started once he gained his composure. "Was that girl you were singing to your sister or something?"

"No, she's just a patient here that I visit."

"Are you a family friend?"

"No."

"Are you a volunteer?"

"Nope."

He followed her into a room and she sat down on the bed.

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine."

"What?" he asked clearly confused.

"I'm a patient here Joseph," she said calmly.

"Patient?"

"Yeah." she looked up at him. "I have cancer."

Joe was taken aback. She said it so nonchalantly. Out in the open, just like that.

"Cancer?"

She nodded.

"You can sit if you'd like," she said as she tucked her legs underneath her.

Joe sat down on her bed and for some reason was very cautious.

"Joe lighten up."

"It's just… you look so normal."

She chuckled.

"Of course I do. Your brother has diabetes and he's normal isn't he?" he nodded. "Why can't I be normal?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Don't worry, I understand."

"How long have you been staying here?"

"About two weeks."

"Is it…"

"Chemo? Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

"I was at first. I was diagnosed when I was ten. It was pretty mild for a while but after sixteen it started to get more severe. This is my first time doing chemo and since I just started my hair is still in."

"You have very pretty hair," Joe said making Daniella laugh.

"Thank you."

Joe was honestly shocked.

Here was a beautiful young girl with a deadly disease and she was all smiles like everything was perfect.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You're just so calm and happy."

"Joe when you are given a certain amount of months to live you start to take life for what it's worth. I mean when they first told me I had the cancer I locked myself up in my room and cried for days. But then I asked myself, why waste my time moping and crying when I can be out there enjoying life? I'm not going to take the time I have left for granted. It's just never the way I planned things," she said with a shrug.

"But did you plan this? Getting cancer?"

"No but it wasn't something I could control."

There was a knock on Daniella's door.

"Daniella visiting hours are about to end," a nurse said.

"Ok Peggy, thank you."

Peggy smiled and walked away.

"Guess you have to go," she said.

"Do you stay here alone every night?"

"My mom stays sometimes but she has to work."

"And your dad?"

"He passed a few years ago."

"Cancer?"

"No, car accident."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok," she said, her smile still on her face.

Daniella stood and walked Joe to the door.

"It was very nice meeting you Joe."

"You too."

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Would it be all right if I came to see you again?"

"Sure. I'll be here."

"All right."

Joe looked at her pretty face once more before walking down the hall and heading down the stairs.

* * *

Joe visited Daniella's every day that week and the rest of the weeks he was in town.

One year later Daniella's cancer was gone and the two were happily together. It was like they were meant to be, actually, they were.


	2. Forever Young

_Song: Forever Young by Youth Group_

_2 Years later_

It was something that was never meant to be broken. Unfortunately though, things never went the way you planned.

They were meant to be together forever. Life was going to pass by and they'd spend every second together. Nothing would tear them apart.

"Have I told you I love you today?" Daniella asked Joe.

"You've probably said it a couple hundred times but that's something I never get tired of hearing."

She wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too angel."

Their plan was to live together; their plan was to die together.

"I never want to be without you," Joe said to Daniella.

"I never want to be without you either," Daniella said.

He kissed her hard making sure he got the passion and love across.

_**Let's dance in style, let's dance for a while**__**  
**__**Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies**__**  
**__**Hoping for the best but expecting the worst**__**  
**__**Are you going to drop the bomb or not?**_

"Joe my mom took me to the doctor today."

"Really?" Joe asked, starting to get worried. "What happened?"

"It's back."

Joe's eyes watered as Daniella's did. He pulled her into a tight hug and held her. All she could do was cry and all he could do was wonder why this was happening to her.

_**Let us die young or let us live forever**__**  
**__**We don't have the power but we never say never**__**  
**__**Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip**__**  
**__**The music's for the sad men**_

_Flashback_

_"Forever young! Woo!" Daniella yelled, running through the sprinklers of the park. _

_It was almost midnight but she and Joe didn't care. They were celebrating Daniella's health. She was back to normal and stronger than ever._

_"Nobody can take my baby away, she's a fighter," Joe said. _

_"Ha ha!" she smiled widely and he kissed her. _

_**Can you imagine when this race is won**__**  
**__**Turn our golden faces into the sun**__**  
**__**Praising our leaders we're getting in tune**__**  
**__**The music's played by the mad men**_

_Flashback _

_Daniella watched as Joe and his brothers rocked out to 'When you look me in the Eyes'. Every time Joe opened his mouth she closed her eyes and got lost. Every note was beautiful and she imagined the words sliding off his tongue and filling her ears. He was perfect and he was hers. _

_**Forever young, I want to be forever young**__**  
**__**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**__**  
**__**Forever young, I want to be forever young**__**  
**__**do you really want to live forever? Forever young**_

_Flashback_

_"Die young or live forever?" Daniella asked Joe. _

_"As long as you are there with me I don't care."_

_"No wonder you're a songwriter."_

_He grabbed her hand. _

_"I do everything for you."_

_**Some are like water, some are like the heat**__**  
**__**Some are a melody and some are the beat**__**  
**__**Sooner or later they all will be gone**__**  
**__**why don't they stay young**_

"I don't understand death," Joe said, picking at the grass around him.

Daniella sat in front of him, her extremely short hair popping out from under her beanie.

"It's another meant to be." She linked her fingers with his. "Kind of like we are."

"But why can't we all go at the same time?"

"We're all different. We were all put here for different reasons. At some point though we'll all be gone."

_**It's so hard to get old without a cause**__**  
**__**I don't want to perish like a fleeing horse**__**  
**__**Youth's like diamonds in the sun**__**  
**__**and diamonds are forever**_

"You're eighteen Daniella. This can't be happening. You're the strongest person I know. You can fight this, you can…"

"I've done all I can. You can't fight fate or destiny. The day you're born, is the day you start dying."

_**So many adventures couldn't happen today**__**  
**__**So many songs we forgot to play**__**  
**__**So many dreams swinging out of the blue**__**  
**__**We let them come true**_

"But there was so much we didn't do."

"Joe we did everything. We met each other, we fell in love and we shared all that we could. You're the one person I never doubted and the only person I solely trusted. I love you and I need you to tell me you love me and promise me you'll move on."

Daniella sat up and kissed his forehead.

"I want you to be happy no matter what."

"Without you that's impossible."

_**Forever young, I want to be forever young**__**  
**__**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**__**  
**__**Forever young, I want to be forever young**__**  
**__**do you really want to live forever, forever and ever**_

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were going to be young forever… we're supposed to live forever," Joe said, gripping Daniella's hand tightly.

The smell of death was around him and he knew time was running out.

She looked at him, her eyes full of sadness and pain.

"We'll always be together. I'll always be in here." She put her hand over his heart. "Remember everything we did, all the fun we had together."

Her breaths were short and quick and Joe didn't want to let her go.

"I'm not going anywhere Joe. You've always been the reason I lived and breathed. You pushed me to go on and as long as you're walking this earth I will be too."

Joe couldn't fight the tears back anymore.

She closed her eyes for a second.

"No, Daniella you have to stay with me ok? You need to keep breathing and just stay with me."

She nodded and kept her eyes open and focused on his.

"You're so beautiful," she said to him.

This only made him cry more.

He picked up her limp body and hugged her. Daniella used all her strength to put her arms around him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be with you," she said into his ear.

She kissed his neck.

"I'll always love you."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'll always love you too."

The grip around his body loosened and he knew she was gone. He clenched his teeth as he laid her back down. He laid down next to her and put his arm under her head.

"I know you're still here Daniella. We can't live forever, but I know you will."

_**Forever young, I want to be forever young**__**  
**__**do you really want to live forever?**_


End file.
